Many wireless communication technologies now utilize systems of multiple antennas for various applications such as beamforming, transmit diversity, and multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) configurations. Serving devices such as base stations may incorporate one or more antenna arrays to increase network capacity. Additionally, portable devices such as tablets, smart phones, and smart watches have become popular recently due to the rapid advancement in low-cost semiconductor technologies. Portable devices may also utilize multiple antenna elements for beamforming, transmit diversity and MIMO configurations. Another application of multiple antennas for portable devices is as radar sensors that can detect user motions (known as gesture sensors) which may be configured in a portable device as an interface to control functionality of the device. Many portable devices are necessarily small so embedded radar systems with reduced form factors are desirable. Modules capable of directional communication and radar sensing may have very densely packed components. As a result, component size and location within the package may be a priority during package design of integrated multi-antenna systems.